The Room
by Batchickh
Summary: As Mulder and Scully work on a what they believe to be a typical kidnapping case they discover not all is what it seems.


> Title: The Room   
Author: [Starbuck][1]   
Rating: R (it's going to get graphic...)   
Summary: As Mulder and Scully work on a what they believe to be a typical kidnapping case they discover that all is not as it seems.   
Spoilers: None (that I am aware of)   
Archive: By permission only.   
Disclaimer: If I owned them, which I do not, I would be sitting on a beach somewhere with a laptop writing these stories anyway. Oh and yeah, I'd be filthy, stinking rich. As it is, I'm just your fan fiction writing maniac who has little in the ways of money but much in the ways of the imagination. Enjoy the ride!   
Disclaimer2: No actual reference to persons living or dead, places, or things (real or imagined) was intended. Any similarity to such person, places, or things is purely coincidental. There, that should do it.   
Scully file: **:-)**   
Notes from the author: Looks like a multi-parter that is taking on a life of its own. Plot suggestions are always welcomed.   


* * *

_"Hi, my name is Fox Mulder, we used to sit next to each other at the FBI._   
_How's your X-File coming?_   
_-Mulder to Scully in "Tithonus"_

* * *

  


> Thursday, May 18, 2000   
2 pm   
Martha's Vineyard 
> 
> Mulder shifted uncomfortably on the stone bench that was located on the east side of Butler Street Park. At his feet sat a briefcase filled with unmarked hundred dollar bills to the tune of 5 million dollars. "One could buy a whole lot of sunflower seeds with this much money Scully", he said softly into the air. His partner, along with several other FBI agents, were scattered around him. To his left two undercover agents played football with a group of teenagers. Across the street, an agent posing as a lawn service man was cutting the lawn of an elderly man that lived there. Scully and a few other agents were sitting in a van watching him through binoculars and listening to Mulder's every word on the ear pieces that all of them wore.   
"Mulder," his partner chimed in his ear, "Need I remind you that we have a job to do here. It may not be an X-Files but a young woman's life is at stake here."   
"I am fully aware of what's at stake here Scully. We both know, however, that these type of cases rarely have a storybook happy ending. We both learned how kidnappers think in Quantico. You grab someone important, or a relative of that someone. You demand and obscene amount of cash. You also demand a drop off in an open, public location. You get the money, get rid of the evidence, aka our Beth Jeter, alive or dead it doesn't matter much to them. After that, you get out of Dodge faster than an intern leaving the Oval Office."   
Mulder looked up to look at the expression of the elderly woman standing in front of him holding a dog's leash connected to her Yorkshire Terrier. He looked down at the dog in time to notice it lift its hind leg and tinkle on his shoe. Unapologetic, the woman tugged on her dog's leash an walked down the stone path that lead into the park. "Good afternoon to you too", he mumbled under his breath as he listened to the chuckles of his fellow agents.   
"That's what you get for being so callous about this case."   
"Callous my ass Scully, we know they aren't going to show up. It's been over an hour since the requested drop off time. I don't have a very good feeling about this."   
"You don't think she's dead, do you Mulder?" Scully asked tentatively.   
"I fear that she very well might be just that. The pickup should have happened long before now."   
"Why would anyone arrange a kidnapping of the daughter of the CEO an internet web site design company for 5 million dollars and not grab the money?"   
"I don't know."   
"What should we do?"   
"Call it in." Mulder said as he picked up the briefcase. "Then we go over to a certain Ron Jeter's mansion and find out what the hell he hasn't been telling us."
> 
> Four Days Earlier   
Jeter Mansion
> 
> "Dad?"   
"Yeah honey, I'm in the library." Fifty seven year old Ron Jeter sat at the antique mahogany desk that has been in his family for generations. The stately desk sat in the large library on the west end of the estate facing Mr. Jeter's prize possession, the garden. He often worked at maintaining it himself when he had the time. It was his own form of relaxation after a busy day at work. He took great pride in that garden and often sat in the rocking chair next to the large bay windows just beyond where his desk was located. He put down the specs for the newest "dot com" business he was forming for an ad agency in California. He turned to look up at his daughter.   
Beth Jeter was every bit her father's daughter. At the age of twenty three she was fast on her way to being the next star. Besides being talented, she was also drop dead gorgeous. At 6 feet tall, she was a towering beauty with long auburn hair and green eyes. Eyes that the paternal Jeter knew came from his wife who had had that same wild Irish look in her eyes when they met.   
His daughter broke the silence. "Dad, Carol just called from Starlight Productions. She wants me to read for a pilot series for NBC. Some new drama about post college grads facing real life challenges in New York City. Sort of an East Coast version on Melrose Place."   
"Sounds great."   
"Well, here's the problem Dad. I need to fly to New York tonight with Carol and my management team to meet with some NBC execs."   
"Beth you know how I feel...." His daughter cut him off before he could finish the thought.   
"Dad, I'm twenty three years old. I can handle this. Carol has already arranged for security while I'm in NY."   
"Oh?"   
"Yes. She hired a bodyguard to go with us. He used to be a body builder. He even went to the Olympics in '92. He'll be with me practically everywhere I go. "   
Beth sat down in the rocking chair next to her father's desk. The same chair that he often sat in in the evenings and in the morning while drinking his coffee before work. "Dad," she said softly. "I'll be okay. I can take care of myself. You can't be my angel on earth forever."   
Ron Jeter leaned over to grab hold of his daughter's hand. "Can't blame a father for being overprotective of his only child. It's my job after all."   
"I know and I love you for it. I just think it's about time I spread my own wings."   
"Just make sure you call me when you get there." He replied.   
"Dad!" Beth grinned and slapped her father teasingly on the shoulder with her free hand. She rose from the chair and gently released her father's hand. "I'll call the first chance I get, not a moment before." She laughed in such a way that reminded him of his wife. She always had a habit of that. She was so much like her and in so many ways.   
"Go. You have a lot of packing to do young lady." Beth smiled at her father and he watched as she started to turn to walk out of the library. She turned back to look at him when she reached the doorway. She waved then smiled at him with the same impishness she had as a young child. With that, she turned to reach for the door knob and pulled the door shut behind her.   
Ron Jeter waited a moment, then grabbed his cordless phone and dialed.   
"Starlight Productions," the secretary announced cheerfully, "may I help direct your call?"   
"Yes, Carol Miller's Office please."   
"Who may I ask is calling?"   
"Ronald Jeter. Tell her I need to speak to her now, it's very important."   
"Yes, of course Mr. Jeter. One moment, please."   
"Thank you."   
"Hello Ron.", Carol answered, "Is Beth ready for NY?"   
"She is getting ready as we speak. That's not why I called to speak with you."   
"What is it?" Is Beth okay?"   
"Yes, as far as I can tell." Ron Jeter paused and looked back at the doorway that his daughter just walked out of. "I want you to tell me everything there is to know about this bodyguard you're sending to protect Beth. I mean everything Carol."
> 
> Thursday , May 18, 2000   
3 pm
> 
> Beth didn't know where she was or who had taken her there. All she knew was that she was terrified. She remembered only bits and pieces of the night she left for NY. Carol was sending a car to the house at 7 pm. Jonathan Wright, the bodyguard, would be in the car when she got in. From that moment on he would not leave her side except when her need for privacy dictated that he do so.   
The car arrived 15 minutes earlier than she expected, though she had been ready well before then. She got in the car and immediately felt uneasy. The driver was unfamiliar to her and she knew most of the ones that Carol used at Starlight. "Hi. Are you new? Carol didn't tell me there was a new driver. What's your name?", she asked him. She got no reply. She tried again. "I haven't seen you before." She paused and realized something else was missing. "Where's Jonathan?" she asked with just a hint of fear in her voice.   
Beth heard the automatic locks on the doors lock. She tried to lift them but she could not get a grip on them. The divider between her and the driver of the stretch limo went up and shut tightly.   
She started to scream though she knew that no one would be on the grounds to hear her and her father's library was on the other side of the estate. As the car pulled away Beth's fear turned to terror.   
An hour later, Beth's captor pulled the car over and turned off the engine. She heard the sound of his car door opening and then slam shut. It was followed by the sound of a snake hissing. Beth, startled, looked everywhere but didn't see anything. It was then that she noticed the small vents that were located on each side of the car. She couldn't smell anything but she felt a fine mist coming through them. Beth suddenly felt light headed and she knew that she was being drugged, or worse, poisoned. Her instinct was to fight and she did. She slammed her fists against the windows even though she knew that there was no way she was going to break them. As she succumbed to the gas she thought that for once she wished her father hadn't been so right.   
An short time later Beth woke up and found herself on a bed in a small room with white walls. On the surface it looked normal. A queen size bed, a large mirror above a large dresser, and a bathroom off to the side. Next to the bed was a table covered with all of her favorite foods. She noticed with horror that not only were there no windows, there were also no doors. She had no idea how anyone got her into this room. "How the hell do I get out of here?" she said out loud.   
"You don't." A man's voice replied. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together Miss Jeter. A lot of time indeed. So you better eat and keep up your strength. You'll be needing it."   
"Who are you?" Beth shouted as she rose from the bed.   
"Not so fast....all in good time my anxious one. Your clothing is all in the closet located next to the dresser. I even took the liberty off adding a few pieces. I hope you like them."   
"You bastard! Let me out of here!"   
Beth Jeter's demands went unanswered. She fell back on the bed and for the first time since her ordeal began, she started to cry.   
  


   [1]: mailto:batchick@ptdprolog.net



End file.
